Unión de dos Corazones
by Baekja
Summary: Es una historia de Jonghyun x Minho de SHINee.. "Estar cerca tuyo me hace demasiado daño... Pero  él se a convertido en mi único anhelo" "¿Que piensa el de mi? ¿de ella? ¿acaso vio ese beso?...Yo te amo a ti -susurro apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared-
1. Miedo por Inseguridad

Hola a todos ^-^! Bueno les Traigo una historia de SHINee, es mi primer fic... buen es el primer fanfic que publicare u! Anteriormente habia escrito pero solo los habian leido mis mejores amigas *-*! A las que amo xDD! Y a peticion de ellas hice esta historia.

Ya basta de tanta charla, les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste No me maten si no les gusta x.x!

Esta historia es absolutamente ficticia (según yo xD! Aunque no estaria nada mal ewé) , obra de mi retorcida mente (estoy completamente loca o) y a peticion de mis mejores amigas *o*!.

Pensamiento Jonghyun

**Pensamiento Minho**

_**Unión de dos corazones.**_

_**Capitulo 1 "Miedo por Inseguridad"**_

Jonghyun:

Caminaba por las calles de New York habiamos llegado hace 2 dias y faltaban 5 para nuestro concierto asique tuve tiempo para escaparme del hotel y caminar por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad, encontre muchos lugares interesantes, un poco mas alejado del centro de la ciudad encontre una feria la cual llamo mi atencion por eso decidi echarle un vistazo, habian muchos puestos y en uno de los muchos encontre algo que me provoco un poco de risa, me hizo recordar la ves que nos tuvimos que disfrazar de animales para un episodio de Hello í en una pequeña caja habian 5 tiernos llaveros de animalitos, un mapache me hizo rccordar a Key, la vaca me recordo a Onew, un pequeño pollo trajo a mi mente la imagen del tiern Taemin y justo al lado del tigre que me correspondia habia una rana la que me lo recordo a él

-Minho...- suspire

Cogi los laveros y se los pague a la amable señora que me dió un pequeño papel atado con una cinta roja

Señora: -Es como una galleta de la fotuna una vez que lo habra sabra cual es su suerte...-Me dijo eso con un tono dulce y me dedico una sonrisa maternal, como si realmente supiera lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento. La mire

-Gracias - Dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

Luego de eso seguí recorriendo la feria, hasta acabarla y fue ahí en donde me tope con este hermozo lugar. Seguí hasta el final de la calle que seguia en bajada, habia un pequeño parque, baje y me sente bajo un gran árbol, mire alrededor.

Ahora estoy aquí bajo este gran árbol contemplando la mas bella de las noches que jamas alla visto, la Luna llena iluminaba todo con su esplendor acompañada por la tintineante luz de las estrellas, el suave soplar del viento me relajaba por completo. Este lugar tan tranquilo me reconfortaba jamas ubiera imaginado que algo así puediera existir en la agetreada ciudad de New York , pero depronto tanta tranquilidad me comenzo a afectar trahia demasiados recuerdos y aunque trataba de no pensar en nada, seguia pensando y lo peor es que pensaba en él, nada mas ni nada menos que en Choi Minho, el joven que me encandilo desde el primer momento en que lo ví, desde entonces posee todo mí ser, se ha apoderado sin siquiera saberlo de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos, de mis suspiros y de cada uno de mis sueños, en este momento es todo lo que necesito, que deseo, es simplemente mi único anhelo. Suspiro al pensar eso y saco de mi bolsillo el llavero de ranita, lo miro y susurro.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? ¿Tan inalcanzable? aunque este contigo todos los dias. Creo que cada vez me hace mas daño estar cerca tuyo...

Veo la hora, Mi reloj marca las 23:49 es tarde, me levanto rapidamente para regresar al hotel si no mis amigos se preocuparan y también se enojaran conmigo por no avisar a donde iva ni a que hora regresaria.

Me apresuro y tomo un taxi, miro por la ventanilla, veó grandes tiendas, como las personas entran y salen de diferentes locales. Llego al hotel me dirijo directamente al ascensor marco el piso 9, cierro los ojos y en un instante siento como las puertas se abren, me dirijo a paso lento hasta la habitacion 7, entró en el living esta Taemin junto con Onew colocando una pelicula , Key esta en la terraza leyendo un pequeño libro y Minho esta en la cocina, probablemente ste preparando palomitas de maiz, cuando entre todos me miraron.

Key: Te dignas a aparecer.

Onew: Te divertiste donde quiera que estubieras? -Se que eso lo dijo con doble intención

Taemin: Probablemente la pasaste bien Hyung - Comenzo a subir y bajar sus cejas, eso me dió risa

Minho:¿ Quizas con quien estabas? que llegas tan tarde y con esa cara de felicidad -Estaba muy disgustado.

-Jajaja...Si me diverti, recorriendo la ciudad SOLO -recarco esa palabra para que no piensen mal- ademas les traje algo.

Taemin: ¿Que cosa? - su cara de emoción era la de un niño pequeño

Key: Yo quiero ver!

Onew: ¿Me tragiste pollo frito? -eso me dió mucha risa aunque me lo esperaba.

Minho:... -no dijo nada y volvió a la cocina.

Riendo les muestro los llaveros

-Diganme ¿si no son adorables?

Todos menos Minho se me acercan y sacan su llavero

Todos: GRACIAS! y vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Que veran? , Pregunto mientras me saco la chaqueta

Onew: My Name is August Rush

-Oh! Se ve interesante

Taemin: ¿Porque no ayudas a Minho con las palomitas y preparas algo mas Hyung?

-Esta bien, digo asintiendo

Me dirijo a la cocina veo a Minho poniendo las palomitas en el microondas,paso por su lado para sacar un jarron y preparar se me acerca, mete su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalon, me tenso un poco y mis mejillas se tiñen con un leve rubor.

Minho:¿Esto es para mi?, me lo dice con un tono extraño y me muestra el llavero de ranita.

-Si...-con un tono serio para ocultar mi nerviosismo, pongo agua en el jarron preparo un refresco de frutilla, salgo de la cocina con el jarron y unos vasos para sentarme al lado de Taemin.

**Minho:**

**Veó como Jjong se arregla y sale de la habitacion, me preguno ¿donde ira? ¿con quien ira?** **acaso se ¿encontrara con alguna chica?, todas estas preguntas me dejan un poco intrigado, me siento en el sofa, prendo el televisor comienzo a cambiar los canales sin ver nada por que mi mente esta pensando en él, en el hombre mas lindo que he conocido, pienso solo en Jonghyun.**

**Miro el reloj, han pasado casi 3 horas desde que se fue sin decir nada, en eso llegan Onew con Taemin me preguntan si quiero ver una pelicula, asiento y los observo mientras deciden que pelicula ver,Key mientras tanto se dirije a la terraza con un libro pequeño en la mano.**

**Taemin: Minho ¿Porque no preparas palomitas?**

**-Mmm... Buena idea!, Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina busco en la despenza un paquete de palomitas, veo uno lo tomo y me dirijo al microondas cuando siento la puerta abrirse y veo entrar a Jonghyun, todos le preguntan donde estaba y yo un tanto molesto le digo:**

**-¿Quizas con quien estabas que llegas tan tarde?Responde que estaba SOLO y que nos habia traido algo, vuelvo a entrar a la cocina aun molesto, escucho a los demas decir que son unos llaveros y como le agradecen, ignoro eso para meter las palomitas al microondas, entra Hyung a la cocina,al parecer preparara algo para beber ya que** **lo veo sacer un jarron, aprovecho que esta distraido para acercarme a el y meter mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon y saco mi llavero**

**-¿Esto es para mi?, pregunto con un tono travieso **

**-Si , responde con un tono serio, sale de la cocina con el jarron y unos vasos, se sienta al lado de Taemin, busco una fuente para poner las palomitas, me dirijo a apagar la luz para luego sentarme al lado deJjong, se corre un poco para hacerme espacion y paso mi brazo por detras de su cuello notando como se le erizaba la piel, sonrio por eso y me concentro en la pelicula.**

**Cuando termina todos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos yo comparto habitacion con Jonghyun, Taemin con Key y Onew tiene una para el solo. Entramos a la habitacion y cierron la puerta para comenzar a descestirme, me pongo un short y una polera, despues contemplo como Hyung se comienza a desvestir, debo admitir que me dan unas ganas locas de tirarme sobre él y hacerle quien sabe cuantas cosas, rió leve al pensar eso, me acuesto Hyung apaga la luz para acostarse también.**

**Me consumo en el mundo de los sueños, depronto aparezco en el living con los demas, Jong esta enfrente de nosotros diciendo algo que no comprendo para luego salir con una maleta en la mano, la habitacion se comienza a distorcionar y todo se vuelve negro, despierto exaltado y lleno de un sudor frío, miro a todos lados ya es de día miro el reloj sobre la mesa de noche son las 9:15, observo la cama de Jong, ya no estaba, me levanto para dirigirme al baño, me miro al espejo parezco un zombie tomo mi ceillo con la crema dental, me cepillo los dientes me lavo la cara y me dirijo a la cocina, estaban todos menos Jonghyun.**

**-¿Donde esta Jong?**

**Key:Recibio una llamada temprano y salio**

**Eso por alguna extraña razon hace que recuerde la pesadilla, luego una extraña sensacion oprime mi corazon.**

Bueno este es el Primer capitulo, espero lo allan disfrutadoy que no me maten x.x

Adios, nos vemos, pronto subire el segundo owó!


	2. Decisiones Inesperadas

_**Segundo Capitulo: "Decisiones inesperadas"**_

Jonghyun:

No pude dormir en toda la noche, Depronto escucho mi teléfono timbrar es Jeon Woo un manager coreano radicado aca en EEUU que esta interesado en mí para una carrera de solista.

-Hola...

Jeon: Jong ven a mi oficina a las 8:30 tengo nuevas propuestas para el contrato que tal vez te gusten.

Pienso un momento...-Esta Bien..-respondo.

Jeon:Ok Te espero entonces, Nos vemos

-Adiós.

Me arreglo rapidamente y salgo de la habitacion, Key Estaba en la cocina

Key:¿Donde vas tan temprano?

-Recibi una llamada, Adiós

Salgo del cuarto, me voy al ascensor,llego al primer piso y salgo para tomar un taxi, en el camino pienso si aceptar la oferta,llegan a mi mente miles de recuerdos de las cosas que he vivido con SHINee, pero tambien lo mal que me hace estar cerca de Minho...

Llego a la oficina y la secretaria me indica que entre al despacho, estaba sentado tras su escritorio.

Jeon: Toma asiento- me apunta una silla.

-Gracias...- Me siento y me dispongo a escucharlo

Jeon:Jonghyun sabes que desde hace un tiempo te hemos observado, por lo mismo sabemos cuan talentoso eres y queremos que firmes con nosotros un contrato por 2 años para comenzar una carrera de solista.

-Realmente agradezco esa consideracion...

Jeon:Entonces dime ¿Te gustaria firmar con nosotros?...Por supuesto tendras que dejar SHINee.

Miles de imagenes pasaron por mi mente en ese momento,pero lejos la que mas me afecto fue la de Minho.

-Me encanta la idea...y la aceptaria si no fuese por que amo SHINee, ellos se han convertido en una familia para mi...por eso no los puedo abandonar.

Dicho esto salgo para escuchar como Jeon dice "estas despediciando una gran oportunidad..."

Regrese al hotel, pero me baje un poco antes para despejar mi mente y poder pasar un buen dia con los chicos, estoy llegando casi a la entrada cuando veó a Minho besandose con una chica, senti que iva morir en ese momento, tube la certeza de que algo en mi pecho se rompía

-N...No puede ser...-susurro.

Bloqueado por lo que estaba viendo me apoye en un árbol y sin pensarlo siquiera una vez tome mi celular y llame a Jeon

Jeon: Bueno?

-Jeon que cambiado de opinión ...ten preparado el contrato...mañana temprano pasare por tu oficina a firmarlo...y por favor te pido busques un lugar para quedarme, tambien enviame un taxi para que me recoja... te lo agradeceria mucho.

Jeon: Claro! De inmediato ordeno solucionen eso... Te espero en mi oficina a las 9:30 Adiós.- su felicidad se notaba y mi tristeza era evidente...

Tenia tantas emociones mezcladas, dolor, pena, rabia, me sentia traicionado aunque sabia que no podia sentir eso...Minho solo es mi amigo.

Entro a la habitación y oigo como todos me saludan.

Todos: BIENVENIDO!- Los ignoro, para irme directo a mi cuarto, tomo una maleta, recorro toda la habitacion con la mirada, me detendo en la cama de Minho y un dolor me inunda, no es dolor fisico es dolor del alma...

Recojo todas mis cosas y me es inevitable no pensar en todos los momento nolvidables que he pasado con mi amado grupo...Termino de empacar y antes de salir vuelvo a mirar el cuarto.

Me pongo enfrente de todos,tomo aire y comienzo a hablar,

-Agradezco todo este maravilloso tiempo que he pasado con ustedes, pero hoy tome una gran desicion...-pausa-... decidi comenzar una carrera como solista y mañana firmare mi contrato...espero me perdonen y que NUNCA olviden que siempre los amare y tendran un lugar muy especial en mi corazon, les deseo lo mejor...-finjo una sonrisa para ocultar las ganas de llorar que tengo-... Los amo por siempre y para siempre...Adiós...-Me doy la vuelta para salir cerrando la puerta tras de mi y no darle oportunidad que me digan nada...sino definitivamente iva a terminar destruido...una lagrima baja por mi rostro.-Los amo...-susurro...mientras miles de lagrimas comienzan a emanar de mis ojos...me dirijo a las escaleras limpiandome el rostro queria pensar un poco antes de irme asique tome el camino largo.

**Minho:**

**Me entretube jugando con los demás mientras esperaba a Hyung, estaba decidido a decirle mis sentimientos hoy, en eso pensaba cuando recibí una llamada de Yuen una fans loca que me acosaba desde hace un tiempo.**

**-¿Que quieres?- Le pregunte de mala gana.**

**Yuen: Quiero verte Oppa.**

**-Pero yo no... asique adiós- iva a cortar la llamada cuando me dijo**

**Yuen: Me veras quieras o no Oppa ...sino ...sino are un escandalo fuera del hotel**

**-¿QUE? No me digas ¿que estas en New York?**

**Yuen: Claro que si! Te dije que te seguiria donde fuera que vayas, asi que Oppa baja o empiezo a gritar que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!**

**Cuelga el teléfono, asi que me veo obligado a bajar de mala gana, no queria un escandalo en estos voy en el ascensor pienso que es tan estúpido e imposible que este esperando un hijo mio, yo sigo siendo virgen...además eso esta reservado para alguien más, pienso en Jong y es inevitable el sonrojo que cubre mis mejillas.**

**La veo en la entrada, me acerco a ella con cara de poco amigos.**

**Yuen: MINHO OPPA!- grita con su voz chillona, se abalanza sobre mi y me besa a la fuerza, la intento apartar pero cruza sus brazos por mi cuello, siendo menos sutil la empujo.**

**-¿QUE HACES?- le grito con el ceño fruncido, se notaba a kilometros mi enojo.**

**Yuen:Pero...pero Oppa yo te amo-intenta abrazarme pero la esquivo.**

**-Largate! -le digo indiferente**

**Yuen:Oppa...perdoname! -me dice llorando**

**-Te dije que te largaras!-despues que digo eso se va llorando-Si que es molesta esa chica-suspiro un tanto irritado.**

**Regrese al cuarto un poco molesto aún, cuando todos me preguntaban que me habia pasado llego Jong.**

**Todos:BIENVENIDO!-decimos en coro, pero nos ignora y se va directo a nuestra habitación **

**Key:¿Que le habra sucedido?**

**Onew: No lo se pero...-es interrumpido por Taemin**

**Taemin:..Hay que averiguarlo!**

**-Tenemos que hacer algo.-me intrigaba no saber lo que le pasaba.**

**Nos estabamos poniendo deacuerdo para averiguar lo que le pasaba cuando salio del cuarto, se paró enfrente de nosotros sosteniendo una me recordo mi pesadilla.**

**Espera un momento...Hyung se esta despidiendo de nosotros... como es eso de que iniciara una carrera como solista...No Hyung no te vayas...si nos amas como dices NO TE VAYAS!**

**Estaba paralizado analizando la noticia cuando lo vi salir, nadie alcanzo a decirle algo cuando ya se habia marchado, depronto comprendi todo y sin mirar a algun lado sali corriendo tras él, los vi tomar las escaleras y me apresure a alcanzarlo.**

**-KIM JONGHYUN DETENTE! -grite lo mas fuerte que pude.**

**Me miro con cara de pánico y sorpresa, pude notar que habia estado llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos y habia humedad en sus mejillas, siguiño bajando más rápido, entonces lo alcance lo tome por los hombros acorralandolo contra la pared.**

**-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?,Tú no nos puedes abandonar, NO ME PUEDES ABANDONAR!-le grite en reproche **

**Me miro con tristeza y corrió la cara.**

**Jonghyun: Yo hago lo que quiera es MI problema no te metas-su tono era serio , sus ojos mostraban enojo con rabia.**

**-Claro que me metó, porque eres MI Hyung, por que me importas, por que te...**

**Jonghyun: NADA!-miro a los ojos- Yo no soy tuyo asique no ocupes el MI!**

**Baje la mirada-Claro que se que no eres mio!...Pero me encantaria que lo fueras, dije en un susurro y con un sonrojo.**

**Me miro con sorpresa, trató de decir algo pero no pudo- se puso serio nuevamente y me habló con indiferencia.**

**Jonghyun:No se que me quieres decir realmente, pero si estó lo escuchara tú novia podría interpretarlo de mala manera.**

**Cuando escuche"novia" le mire confuso**

**-¿A...a que te refieres con lo de "novia"?**

**Jonghyun: No te hagas el que no sabe**

**-Esque realmente...no lo sé.**

**Me miro a los ojos, me corrio de golpe para dejarle el paso libre y poder bajar nuevamente**

**Jonghyun: Me refiero a la muchacha con la que estabas besando esta mañana- me dijo con tono frio.**

**Quedé perplejo, no tenia ninguna reaccion, solo mecanisaba miles de preguntas a la vez...Es que acaso **¿**Hyung estaba ahi? ¿Vio el beso?, no se habra dado cuenta ¿Que fue forzado?¿Que es lo que pensó?¿Que es lo que esta pensando en este momentode mí?¿de ella?**

**No tenia muchas respuestas, solo que creia que era mi "novia", cosa que no era cierta por que yo solo podia amar a una persona y esa persona era Jonghyun.**

**-Yo te amo a tí-susurro mientras apollo mi cabeza contra la pared.**

Jonghyun:

Estaba bajando las escaleras rapidamente, recordando muchas cosas cuando escuche tras de mi su voz.

Minho: KIM JONGHYUN DETENTE! -me grito.

Le mire, pero no respondí y segui bajando, entonces sentí que me tomaban por los hombros para ponerme contra la pared,estaba un tanto nervioso por la cercania pero a la vez me sentía pesimo, por lo mismo no sabia que hacer, ademas de que mis sentimientos me estaban matando lentamente como el peor de los venenos.

Lo escucho reclamarme, depronto me dijo que queria que fuera suyó. Espera un momento!¿Es que acaso escuche bien lo que dijo?...Mi corazon casi exploto de felicidad, pero esa felicidad fue opacada por el recuerdo de aqul beso ... lo único que puedo hacer es alejarme para siempre de Minho,...sino me hara demasiado daño...

Le digo unas cuantas cosas, lo aparto de mí ,le hecho en cara el beso y a su novia, desaparesco al pie de la escalera, veo el taxi en la entrada del hotel, me subó para ir a hospedarme a otro lugar cuya direccion desconosco. Miro por la ventana mientras pienso en los desastrosos últimos 20 minutos de mi vida.


	3. Noche de Dos

_**Tercer capitulo "Noche de dos**_"

Jonghyun:

Ya instalado en mi habitación dejó las maletas en el cuarto sin desempacarlas, me tiro en el suelo del living, miro el reloj son las 16:58 -suspiro.

-El día de hoy se me ha hecho eterno -susurro , volteo la cabeza y me pongo a mirar la alfombra, poco a poco me consume el sueño.

...

Siento un ruído, despierto perezosamente, es el timbre, veó a mi alrededor, está todo oscuro .

-Creo que dormi demasiado...

Nuevamente suena el timbre, me pregunto ¿quién será? Nadie posee esta direccion a ecepción de Jeon, probablemente quiera firmar el contrato ahora. Me levanto y a tientas me dirijo a la puerta, abró la puerta mientras digo:

-Podrias haber esperado hasta maña...

Unos desesperado labios me callan de golpe, trato de apartar a la persona que me besa de tal manera, pero se aferra a mí con fuerza. Finalmente logro apartarlo, busco rapidamente el interruptor de la luz para ver quien es el intruso.

Lo veó...No tengo reacción.

-Minho...-digo casi sin aliento- Tú...tú ¿Qué has hecho?

Minho: Me adueño de lo que me pertenece -dice con tono travieso, avanza cerrando la puerta poniendo todos los seguros.

-Hey! Vete de aquí!-digo nervioso.

Minho: No me ire de aquí sin antes haberte hecho cambiar de opinión-mira el reloj- Después de todo tengo toda una noche para hacerte rectificar -su mirada se vuelve mas intensa y un escalofrio recorre todo mi cuerpo, se me acerca peligrosamente, retrocedó chocando con el borde del sillón, callendo en esté, antes de que pudiera levantarme Minho ya estaba encima mió con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Siento mi rostro rojo como un tomate.

-Sal de encima mió!... Minho este no es un juego divertido -trato de apartarlo sin exitó.

Sonrie de medio lado, se me acerca al oido y con una voz ronca que erizo cada centimetro de mi piel dice:

Minho:¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando?, y si tal vez por ahora es aburrido pero lo hare MUY interesante -me lame el lobúlo de la oreja y lo muerde despacio.

Me muerdo el labio para ahogar un pequeño gemido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca, mientras mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo carmesi.

-¿Qué...qué...haces? -digo entrecortado por el nerviosismo, me mira sonriendo traviezamente.

Minho: Hago que esto se ponga interesante.

Le doy un fuerte empujón y lo apartó de mí, corró a mi habitación cierro la puerta pero Minho pone un brazo y un pie para que no se cierre por completo.

Minho:Hyung no huyas de mi yo...Te amo!

Cuando escucho es pierdó mis fuerzas y Minho empuja la puerta, haciendome retroceder entrando así en la habitación.

Me quedo parado en medio de la habitación sin reaccionar, veó como cierra la puerta y se me acerca, sigó quietó como un estatua, me abraza fuerte, me habla con voz dulce mirandome a los ojos.

Minho: Hyung yo sólo te amo a tí, el beso que viste antes fue impr, forzado, ella no es más que una fans loca que me viene acosando desde hace un tiempo, eso chica no me importa para nada, porque mí corazón te pertenece a tí, la persona que amo.

Habri mi boca para decir algo pero la cerre de inmediato, no tenia palabras mi corazón latia a una velocidad impensable, mi cuerpo habia perdido todas sus fuerzas además de que mi mente ya no poseía voluntad.

**Minho:**

**Conseguí averiguar la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaria Jong sobornando al taxista que lo llevó, creo que por primera vez utilice el dinero como medio para conseguir algo que anhelo, y para conseguir el número de su habitacón tube que coquetear con la recepcionista he invitarla a comer, sin duda alguna a sido peor experiencia que de mi vida, pero Hyung valia esto y mucho más.**

**Cuando tube el número de su habitacion, me apresure en encontrarlo**

**-piso 10, habitación 16 -repetia varias veces.**

**Llegue frente a la puerta de su habitación tome un poco de aire y toque el timbre...espere pero no salia nadie, lo volví a tocar y senti que alguien se acercaba, habría la puerta diciendo algo, que no tome importancia de entender, cuando lo vi sólo pense en besarlo por eso me abalance contra el besandolo desesperadamente, sus labios eran tan dulces, un poco fríos pero extremadamente dulces y suaves, me aferre a Jong pero aun así consiguió apartarme, encendió la luz, cuando me vió quedo absorto. Hubo un pequeño silencio.**

**Jonghyun: Minho...-dice estupefacto,**

**Me empezó a reclamar por el beso, yo solo respondía traviesamente mientras me acercaba a él, cuando intentaba alejarse de mí termino cayendo en el sillón, aproveche la oportunidad y me bubí encima de él para apresarlo, me acerque a su oído y le dije unas cuantas cosas, luego lamí el lobulo de su oreja para terminar mordiendolo, Siento como Hyung se estremece mientras se sonroja.**

**Tsk...otra vez consiguió apartarme, intenta huir de mi entrando en una habitación, por suerte logro llegar a tiempo para interponerme logrando que la puerta no se cerrara por completo.**

**-Hyung no huyas de mi, yo...Te amo!- empujó la puerta logrando entrar en la habitación, es mi oportunidad, me acerco a él para explicarle lo sucedido y confesarle mis sentimientos.**

**... Yo sólo Te Amo a Tí! -digo en un susurro.**

**Lo miro a los ojos, observó su cara de sorpresa, al parecer quiere decir algo pero no puede. Acerco mis labios a los suyos y le besó...**

Jonghyun:

Minho acerca sus labios a los mios...nos unimos en un besó, sus labios eran cálidosy suaves, su lengua pedía acceso a mi boca, separe un poco mis labios, nuestras lenguas se toparon, empezaron a entrelaszarse recorriendose mutuamente, nos fuimos separando muy lentamente, mire a Minho a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Minho...perdoname por haber sido un idiota impulsivo...

Minho: Shhhh!...calla -me dijo poniendo su dedo indice sobre mis labios- No me pidas disculpas, dejemos ese episodio en el pasado, ahora sólo somos Tú y yo, nada mas importa -susurró.

Me volvió a besar, dirigiendome lentamente hasta la cama, se subió sobre mí y sus labios fueron haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, lo lamió y mordió, yo apretaba su polera mientras mordia mi labio para contener los gemidos. Me comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y me besaba lentamente.

Minho: Hyung tienes un cuerpo realmente deseable -dijo eso y se lamió los labios.

- Tú no te quedas atras...-le paso las manos por los brazos.

Volvió a besarme, deslizando una de sus manos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, se me acerca al oido y en un susurro dice:

Minho:Realmente te necesito y...-acaricia un bulto que sobresale de su pantalón- al parecer tu también me necesitas- me muerde el lobúlo de la oreja, para dirijirse a la parte baja de mí cuerpo y desacerse de mis pantalones dejandomé sólo en boxer- doy un leve gemido de placer al sentir su tacto-

Min...Minho -digo entrecortado por el placer que me producian sus caricias, bajo mis manos hasta su pantalón para desabrocharlo y sacarselo dejandolo también en boxer, le doy la vuelta ahora soy yo él que esta encima de él.

Muerdo su cuello, dirijo una de mis manos bajó su boxer, lo comienzo a acariciar muy lento , poco a poco voy aumentando el ritmo.

Minho: J...Jong...si...siento ...q...que AH! -Da un fuerte gemido arqueando su espalda con su respiracion entrecortada , y siento algo correr entre mis dedos, sonrió con malicia mientras lamo mi mano.

Minho:Hyung eres malo...aquí el único que puede hacer travesuras...soy yo - me lo dice aún un tanto agitado- ...por eso tendre que castigarte...-me sonrojo un poco, Minho me da la vuelta y vuelve a quedar sobre mí, se deshace de nuestras dos últimas prendas, se acerca a mi oreja la lame y dice:

Minho: Ahora yo te are disfrutar -nos levantamos un poco y me pone de espaldas a él, desliza ambas manos por mi abdomen, posandolas sobre mi miembro, lo comienza a acariciar.

Ahh! -se me escapa un gemido de placer y mis mejillas de inundan de rojo.

Me susurra al oido.

Minho: Jong...Te necesito más que nada en este mundo...ahora te llevare a la gloria.

Dicho esto nuestros cuerpos se fundieron, nuestras almas se hicieron una y nuestros corazones se conectaron para siempre . Mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos, de palabras de amor, de besos e infinitas caricias.


End file.
